Kai Mozoo
Kai Mozoo(カイモズー Kaimozū), or Seashell Mozoo, is a Seashell-based Kaijin from Dai Sentai Goggle V. Appearance Kai Mozoo has a humanoid body structure where his left side is organic and his right side is robotic. He has two giant snail shells on his chest and two smaller medium-sized ones around his waist. He wears normal-looking black boots on his legs. His left arm has two big shells for fingers while his right arm is normal-looking. He has a big head with two long antennas, but his right antenna has a robotic appearance, two big red eyes, but only his right eye has a white stripe pupil. His head has five shell openings: Two around his neck(presumably acting as his mouths), two on each side of his head for ears, and one big opening on top of his head. Biography When a secret empire called Deathdark have been discovered by a scientist named Hongo, they decided to let the whole world know of their presence. As they attack cities in their Deathtopia, they sent one of their monsters, Kai Mozoo, to attack a city. Fortunately, Hongo has put together five chosen people to become Goggle V in order to fight back. Kai Mozoo goes around with Deathdark’s foot soldiers, the Spotmen, destroying buildings. Before they can continue with their rampage, they are suddenly surprised by colorful explosions. Kai Mozoo looks around to see that the explosions came from Goggle V. After the team introduces themselves in their roll call, Kai Mozoo orders the Spotmen to attack them. After Goggle V manages to fight off the Spotmen, Kai Mozoo fires at them with his Shell Cannon Arm, but they manage to evade the explosions it caused. Goggle V then uses Goggle Ribbon to tangle Kai Mozoo and shock him with Ribbon Spark. Not willing to get defeated, Kai Mozoo uses Kai Mozoo Cannon and shoots from his seashell head. This doesn’t do much however as Goggle V jump up and surround Kai Mozoo touse Goggle Rope and perform Rope Explosion. With Kai Mozoo down, Goggle V gets in each other’s shoulders and position their sword into a “V” to perform Goggle Victory Flash to finish off Kai Mozoo. Deathdark, however, sends out a giant robot, Fan Kong, to restore Kai Mozoo so he could pilot it. Now piloting Fan Kong, Kai Mozoo attacks Goggle V, so the team summons their Goggle Caesar to bring forth their mecha vehicles. Using Fan Kong, Kai Mozoo fights against Goggle V until they combine into Goggle Robo. After a brief fight, Goggle Robo uses Electron Galaxy Cut to slice Fan Kong in half. When Fan Kong splits apart into two halves, Kai Mozoo falls off and is caught in the explosion when Fan Kong’s two halves blow up, killing him in the process. Powers/Abilities Seashell Staff: Kai Mozoo carries around a staff where one end has a snail shell and the other end has clam shell. He doesn’t use this in actual combat. Shell Cannon Arm: On his left arm, Kai Mozoo has a Seashell hand that can shoot out explosive ammunition. Kai Mozoo Cannon: Kai Mozoo can fire from the opening on the seashell on top of his head like a cannon. Motif Info Based-off: Seashells Protective outer layers created by animals in the sea, usually for hiding from predators. Connection/Similarities: Kai Mozoo has no real connection to actual seashells other than the design, but his motif could be mirroring how Deathdark was hiding for a long time and they decided to come out to let their presence known to the world, similar to how some sea creatures hide in their shells and would come out at any point. Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin